Not Another RFR!
by cassgrl087
Summary: Just a stupid little parody of Friday's episode. Topics include: Robbie & Kim, do they honestly think no one believes they are together?, forgotten characters (Waller & Ed & Ted?), and how RFR wants drama like Degrassi. review! or not.


**I was more than a little annoyed with Friday's RFR. So, I was inspired to basically make fun of it. **

**its good to get things off your chest. ;)**

_Not another RFR..._

(Insert Robbie's voice talking and the unashamed Skye Sweetnam plug)

(Some annoying clips of kids feet walking and playing basketball and a random shot of a school window)

Me: wow that was fun.

Lily: (playing guitar angerly). _Ray_! _Ray_! _Ray_! _Ray_! (She frowns).

Travis walks up.

Travis: Hey Lil, how's the song going?

Lily: Why do you call me Lil?

Travis: Don't you like it?

Lily: Did I say that?

Travis: Wasn't it implied?

Lily: Why can't you answer my question!!!? (Bangs on guitar)

Travis: Wait; is this one of those question games?

Lily: (sighs). What do you want, anyway?

Travis: I dunno. I'm just supposed to be here to bug you about the song. Oh and to remind our audience, (Girl audience wipes drool off their faces)

Me: He's not _that _hot!!

(Boy audience waits to hear what Travis has to say).

Travis: I'm here to remind the audience that I'm still dating Bridget, (pulls out laptop) and we email love letters hourly.

Audience: (sigh disappointingly).

(Cut to Robbie and Kim in the radio booth).

Robbie: Why do we always have to hang in here? It's not like people can't see us.

Kim: Well...I can't leave it.

Robbie: what?

Kim: It's physically impossible.

Robbie: what?

Kim: I'm not joking.

(Awkward pause)

Robbie: So are we still hiding the fact that we're dating?

Kim: Of course! No one knows!

(Audience rolls eyes)

Robbie: k, so no one can tell that I hang in here _constantly_, we danced together at the dance the whole night, _and _that you kissed me in the hallway yesterday after your dad left...who still scares the _hell _out of me...yes! I cussed! See, audience? The kids of RFR are real kids, too!

(Audience rolls eyes again).

Audience: You're still not as edgy as Degrassi so quit while you're ahead!

Kim: Don't forget that your friend Lily knows.

Robbie: Right.

Kim: Ok.

Robbie: So kiss me.

Kim: no, we're not dating!!

(Cut to Grace and Ray walking down the hall)

Ray: you're cuter!!!

Grace: No you are!!!

Ray: no you!!!

Grace: No you!!!!

(Insert random cuddling and fondling as they walk up to Lily and Travis)

Ray: Hey Lily! (Puts arm around Grace).

Lily: What do you guys want?!!!!

Ray: Well, I guess I'm just here to remind you that Grace and I are together and how happy we are.

Grace: And I'm here to make you jealous because I'm cute, funny, innocent and prettier than you.

Ray and Grace together: And to show the irony that you actually put us together.

Lily: GAHHHH!! LEAVE!!!

Grace: Oh, by the way, we're genetically attached to each other now.

Ray: At the hip!

Lily: GAHHHHHH!!! LEAVE!!!!

(Ed & Ted walk down the hall)

Ed & Ted (talking to the audience): Yes, we have less lines then last season but that's cause there is no room for humor when RFR is trying to get more and more dramatic like Degrassi!! So we just get to play with guitars, dance strange with Kim and generally annoy everyone for like five seconds every episode.

Me: Wow, that's depressing.

Parker: Wanna know something even more depressing? I'm supposed to be Lily's best friend and _River Pierce _gets more airtime than me!! I'm cuter, funnier and prettier than Grace, and even _she _was in the last episode!!

Me: Well, _I _like you, Parker.

Audience: Who is Parker?

(Parker screams and runs away.)

River Pierce: Hey guys, you didn't forget how ultra cool I am, did you? 'Cause even though I'm the villain, I'm hot, and everyone loves me. (Starts talking in an angry high-pitched voice.) And you guys couldn't stop talking about me earlier in the season! And now its like I don't even exist!! What _is _it with you people!

Parker, Ed & Ted, Mr. Waller & Audrey: join the club.

River: Where'd you come from? And by the way Audrey, that skirt is _faaaaaabulous! _(Everyone stares at River. He leaves).

(Robbie, Ray, Lily & Travis exchange weirded out looks)

Me: Guess its time for you guys to go to the hide out thing and have your two minute clip of Radio Free Roscoe.

Ray: huh?

Me: You know, the _show _that you do.

Robbie, Ray Lily & Travis: ooooooooooooooooh.

**Well, that's it. it's actually kinda dumb, really...but it amuses me. if you don't like it...sorry...it was just for my personal enjoyment. hehe..**


End file.
